Far Away
by Daaro Moltor
Summary: Allt hade börjat när Draco Malfoy fick ett uppdrag av mörkrets herre. Han var ung, och stolt över att ha fått märket trotts att han knappt fyllt sjutton. Men så händer något redan på hans första uppdrag, och allt går fel. VAMPYR.


**VARNING! **Ficen kommer innehålla m/m (dvs. två killar), våld (blod iaf), och en mindre sex scen. TYCKER DU INTE OM DET, LÄS INTE MER.

_Allt hade börjat när Draco Malfoy fick ett uppdrag av mörkrets herre. Han var ung, och stolt över att ha fått märket trotts att han knappt fyllt sjutton. Hans fars ögon hade tårats av stolthet när han fick det inbränt i sin hud. Hursomhälst, hans första uppdrag hade han fått under sommaren. Han skulle informera en grupp av vampyrer om en by de skulle plundra. Eller ja, han skulle inte göra det. Det var Yaxley och Snape som skulle göra det. Han skulle bara följa med. _

_De både äldre trollkarlarna behandlade vampyrerna med respekt och förklarade för dem exakt vart byn låg och hur de skulle göra för att få så mycket blod som möjligt. De här stackarna hade inte druckit på länge. När de lämnat informationen reste de sig upp från stolarna framför gruppen av magiska varelser. I samma sekund hade vampyrerna kastat sig över dem. Snape och Yaxley hann fly. Det gjorde inte han. _

_Det var ytterst plågsamt att bli biten. Det kändes som en decimetertjock nål trängde igenom huden. Men han hade blivit utsatt för Cruciatusförbannelsen så då kunde han inte säga att han aldrig varit med om värre. Men han trodde att han skulle dö. Han låg på det kalla stengolvet och önskade till och med att han fick dö. Men så kom smärtan. Den spred sig från hans överarm, där bettet hade varit. Det kändes som om hans hjärta bara slog runt luft och något vasst som rev i hans inre. Och sen var det resten av kroppen. Det kändes som om någon slet av hans kroppsdelar en efter en. Som om någon torterade hans kropp med is som var så kall att det brändes. Som om hans muskler slets och drogs i. Som om hans mage vände sig ut och in. Som om hela hans kropp bitvis slets upp. Han skrek, skrek och skrek ut i natten. _

_Men vampyrerna hade för länge sedan lämnat huset och den närmaste mänskliga varelsen var miltals därifrån. Han trodde att det var tre dagar han hade skrikit, som han hade torterats. Var det så det var så hade han legat en fjärde dag, helt utan att andas. Han behövde inte. Den femte dagen hade han ställt sig upp. Fullt medveten om vad han hade blivit, en Vampyr. _

_Fylld av skam och skräck så flydde han ut ur huset. Han skulle aldrig kunna återvända hem. Både för sin genans över att misslyckats och för sitt raseri över hur de förstört hans liv. Hur de hade tagit det ifrån honom. För levde, det gjorde han inte längre. Han hade känslor, han rörde sig. Men han hade inget behov av att andas, och han kände hur sitt hjärta inte pumpade runt annat än luft, och det där som rev, i hans ådror. _

_Han hittade ett fallfärdigt litet ruckel långt från all civilisation. Där bodde han. Kylan bekom honom inte, dels för att sommarnätterna ofta var milda och för att han verkade han en högre tolerans mot kylan än innan. Han undrade vad mer som hade förändrats på honom. Synen, såklart, alla linjer var skarpare som om någon förtydligat dem, och allt var klart ända bort till horisonten. Färgerna var annorlunda, för det blå framträdde ytterliggare tillsammans med det gröna. Hörseln var skarpare, mycket skarpare, och han gissade att det var det som höll honom från att sova. Men ändå kände han sig inte trött än. Sen var det lukten, alla dofter var som tusen gånger förstärkta. Till och med luften verkade dofta. Sen var det andningen. För en dag så hade han bara suttit och hållit andan för att se hur länge han klarade det. Efter en halvtimme så tröttnade han på att bara sitta och började göra annat, och när kvällen kom så hade han glömt att han inte andades. Men han fortsatte att andas av gammal vana. Det var lättare så. _

_Efter en månad så hade han fortfarande inte druckit eller ätit. Men han var inte hungrig eller törstig. Han hade nu vant sig vid känslan av att inte ha något blod. Men han sov fortfarande inte, men han var inte heller trött. _

_Han hade vid det här laget upptäckt de flesta av sina nyvunna förmågor, trodde han i alla fall. Han kunde springa ifrån en sån där konstig sak som mugglarna avvände för att transportera sig själva i. Han sprang så fort att omgivningen blev suddig. Han kunde höra extremt bra, så när han suttit i en park var det som om alla skrikit i ögonen på honom, men han hade lärt sig att dämpa dem en smula. Han kunde se saker mycket längre bort än vad han kunnat, och de närmare sakerna var mycket tydligare. Lukter kände han tydligare och han drogs till en del av dem. En ung pojke i sexårsåldern hade det varit nära att han bitit. Han hade velat ha hans blod. _

_Vad det gällde förmågan att dricka blod så hade han faktiskt inte druckit något än. Han skulle kanske dricka från en hjort någon gång när suget han hela tiden kände blev starkare. Han hade försökt att förvandla sig till fladdermus, men kommit fram till att det bara varit en myt. Han kunde också vistas ute i solljus utan att det skadade honom. Problemet med att vara ute i solljus var att folk kunde se honom och att alla stirrade på honom. För att underdriva så hade detta gett honom förmågan att vara otroligt blyg. Han fick alltid en känsla av att vara fruktansvärt ful när folk alltid hade stirrade på honom sådär. Och nog hade han sett på sina armar att han var blek, till och med blekare än vanligt. Han antog att det var på grund av den totala avsaknaden av blod. Men han kunde inte förmå sig själv att kolla i en spegel. _

_Däremot hade han, när han blivit arg på den orättvisa värld han levde i, slagit av stammen på ett träd. Han hade sen märkta att han kunde lyfta trädet. Så stark var han så det räckte. Trolldom hade han faktiskt inte behövt använda än. Men han verkade kunna tänka klarare och minnas saker bättre än vad han gjort innan. _

_Så egentligen återstod bara en sak - vart skulle han ta vägen? Hogwarts, kom det självklara svaret. Dumbledore skulle ta emot honom – tog han emot en varulv så måste han väl ta emot en vampyr? Så han sprang till Hogwarts. Sista biten så hade han fått simma, men eftersom han inte längre hade haft något behov av att andas så hade han snart sett hela sjöns botten. Han hade kommit upp drypande våt vid slottet._

Och nu, två månader efter själva bettet så var det skolstart. Dumbledore hade som väntat tagit emot honom, men han hade följt dem gamle mannens uppmaning och tömt en hel hjort på allt dess blod innan eleverna kom. De började nu strömma in i stora salen.

Han hade bett om ett eget rum, och särskilt bett i sin tur att det rummet inte skulle ha någon spegel. Så han visste fortfarande inte hur han såg ut. Men alla stirrade på honom här också. Han kände diskret efter så han inte hade något blod runt munnen. Inget, och inget på kläderna heller – det måste alltså vara han som såg konstig ut. Han fäste blicken i bordsskivan och det blonda håret hängde framför ögonen på honom.

Det var _då _han kände det. En doft som var den underbaraste han någonsin känt, som direkt sänd från himmelriket. Det fick hans huvud att omedelbart ryckas upp och det började krypa i skinnet på honom. Blodtörsten växte i honom. Det var något ätbart, det kände han, det var bara det att definitionen på _ätbart _hade förändrats lite på senaste tiden. Doften blev starkare, och han visste inte vart han skulle ta vägen. Och när en ny våg av folk vällde in genom de öppna dörrarna så trodde han att hans huvud skulle sprängas. Doften fyllde hela honom, och han ville definitivt _äta _det som lukade så. Men han fick inte. Så han ställde sig upp och sprang – i mänsklig takt – ut ur stora salen.

Alla blickar följde honom. Han kom till dörren och doften tilltog i styrka. Han krockade i någon i brådskan och mumlade förläget ursäkta innan han rusade vidare. Doften hade nästan tagit död på honom, men nu avtog den sakta. Han inbillade sig alla möjliga saker på vägen till vart han än nu skulle, vilket var underligt eftersom hans sinnen var så skärpta. Men varelser tycktes förfölja honom och röster tycktes skrika hans namn. Han ökade farten för att komma ifrån hallucinationen, det lyckades och snart satt han inne i ett tomt rum.

Han andades tungt av någon andledning, men det var knappast av ansträngningen av spring turen, eftersom han hittills aldrig blivit _fysiskt _trött. Nej, nu var han _psykiskt _utmattad. Han såg sig om där han satt och fann att han var på en toalett någonstans. Vad han visste så kunde han lika gärna ha sprungit till London. Han slöt ögonen igen och suckade lågt. Han kanske lika gärna skulle se sig själv nu. Så hade han det överstökat, så slapp han undra vad det _verkligen _var som var så konstigt på honom. När han ställde sig upp uteslöt han allt annat än sina ögon i spegelbilden. Något han lärt sig sen han blev vampyr. De var svarta. Han suckade igen och beslöt sig för att det kunde han i alla fall leva med. Ögonen ljusnade svagt och antog en mörkgrå färg. De _bytte _färg efter hans humör, insåg han fascinerat. De blev mörkare när han var på dåligt humör, när han gjorde något han inte ville.

Han slöt ögonen medan han egentligen bara förberedde sig på att öppna dem igen. Och när han gjorde det blev han otroligt förvånad. Han såg inte alls ut som sin spegelbild senast gjort. Han var _mycket _vackrare. Det var som om en skicklig konstnär dragit ut och förfinat alla hans drag. Ansiktet var perfekt symetriskt med rak näsa och en vacker, ljus mun. Håret var platinablont och lite längre än vad han mindes. Han var säkert en decimeter längre och kroppsbyggnaden var helt annorlunda. Han mötte sin egen blick igen. Den var som flytande silver. Han började hastigt fumla med klädnaden för att få den av sig. Vad hade den här förvandlingen gjort med honom egentligen? Han hade ljusa jeans under klädnaden men att se överkroppen räckte för att gissa sig till hur resten av kroppen såg ut. Armarna, som tidigare bara varit tunna, var nu muskulösa och smala. Axlarna var bredare och magen var smal som förut, bara att han såg mycket mer… _vältränad _ut. Huden var vackert blek och såg nästan självlysande ut.

"Malfoy, är det något fel med dig, du gick in i mig och…" avbröt plötsligt en röst. Han hade varit så fokuserad på synen att han uteslutit alla andra sinnen. Men nu när han fick igång dem igen översvallades han av den där lukten igen. Det var som om en osynlig kraft fick honom att slunga sig själv in mot väggen. Han ville komma så långt ifrån den lukten som möjligt. Han var _tvungen _att göra det. Annars så skulle han missta sin annars hittills så välbevarade kontroll. Det var redan på väg att glida honom ur händerna och han skakade våldsamt i ett försök att hålla den tillbaka. Om inte nu den här personen gick inom bara några få sekunder så skulle vederbörande aldrig ha en chans att fly.

"Gå…" morrade han lågt.

"Vad har hänt med dig Malfoy?" Frågade rösten med ett otydbart tonfall. Han lyfte blicken, men i samma sekund som han gjorde det förlorade han all kontroll. Mannen som stod framför honom hade overkligt gröna ögon som hade mörknat av någon känsla. De mörka ögonen var fästa på honom.

"Vad som har hänt är att jag blivit biten av en vampyr, och jag föreslår att du springer din väg omgående," fick någon ovälkommen del av honom att tillägga. Mannen rörde sig inte ur fläcken. Han började andas tyngre.

"Du förstår inte vad du gör…" mumlade han och slöt ögonen samtidigt som han gick närmre.

"Självklart inte, du har blivit biten av en vampyr, ingen förstår sig på en vampyr," mumlade mannen till svar.

"Jag kan krossa sig utan att ens märka att jag ansträngde mig, jag kan tömma dig på allt blod, jag kan till och med få dig att bli en sån som jag," han hade öppnat ögonen medan han talade och var nu framme hos mannen och fick honom att backa.

"Du måste fly, " mumlade han ner i nacken på mannen, "du måste ta sig härifrån, _snabbt," _de backade in i väggen i samma sekund.

"Du håller fast mig för hårt… " mumlade mannen och skrattade nervöst till, "på mer än _ett _sätt," hans puls dunkade och hans hjärta slog hårt trotts att det inte hade något blod att pumpa. Andhämtningen var tung. Han slöt ögonen och drog in den berusande doften. I nästa sekund pressade han omilt sin mun mot den andre mannens. Han smakade som han luktade. Fast underbarare. Han tvingade sig till att trycka händerna mot väggen istället för mot den svarthårige mannen i rädsla för att krossa hans ömtåliga kropp. Hans hände skakade och han hade snart gjort hål i stenen med sina fingrar. Flisorna regnade ner över dem båda. Kalla händer låg plötsligt på hans rygg och han ryckte sig förtvivlat loss. Han kunde inte döda honom, han _fick _inte göra det.

"Du… anar inte vad du gör med mig… vad du luktar…" muttrade han lågt med skälvande och flämtande röst. Mannen drig honom till sig igen.

"Jag har nog en aning…" mumlade den kortare mannen och kysste hans nacke. Han lät huvudet tippa bakåt.

"Nej… nej, inte…" han slet sig loss från mannens kalla händer och tog där med nästan slut på sin viljestyrka. Doften höll på att driva honom till vansinne. Och han ville bara veta vad hans blod… _smakade…_ Men han kunde inte få veta det.

"Jag… jag… vill döda dig…" kanske var det han som skulle springa iväg istället? Som om han skulle kunna det…

"Då dör jag lyckligare än jag väntat mig," sa den andre mannen sakligt. Hans käke skakade och han försökte koncentrera sig på allt annat än doften. Men han var en vampyr, vampyrer glömde aldrig en doft och kunde spåra i evigheter. Mannen pressade in sig i hans famn igen, och bara att han ens kunde göra det bevisade att han var förlorad – hade han velat så skulle den kortare mannen aldrig kunnat bända loss hans grepp.

"Du orsakar din egen död," morrade han dovt och armarna skakade i ett försök att inte mosa mannen.

"Jag kan knäcka dina revben som om de vore torra kvistar," han svalde när den andre mannen började kyssa hans hals.

"Jag har varit med om värre," mumlade mannen tillbaka. Han grep tag om mannens hår, men ändrade sig sen. Han skulle ha brutit nacken av honom. Istället drog av överdrivet försiktigt bort huvudet från sin nacke.

"Du inser inte vad du ger dig in på, jag är redan på väg att döda sig," mumlade han, plågsamt nära mannens läppar. Vart skulle blodet smaka godast? Skulle han ta klassikern och bita honom i nacken? Eller kanske i armen där han själv blivit biten? Tungan eller läpparna kanske? Eller… så kunde han ju göra flera hål där han kände för. Han kände tänderna bli spetsiga.

"Spring nu eller dö," varnade han och kysste mannen igen. Han drog sig undan en centimeter och slickade på mannens läppar. O ja, läpparna verkade onekligen lockande. Men den där nacken… Han pressade läpparna mot den. Den lilla gnutta mänsklighet han faktiskt hade kvar fick honom att varna mannen.

"Jag tänker bita dig, och du kommer att få ont… väldigt ont…" orden kom långt nerifrån halsen.

"Mh…" stönade mannen lågt. Nu när han släppt lös sig själv ville han plåga sig själv genom att avhålla sig så länge som möjligt. Att han nu skulle få bita mannen framför honom var klart nu, så han kunde dra ut på det. Han drog knappt snuddande med tänderna över mannens hals och nacke. Mannen kände de vassa spetsarna.

"Jag kan bita dig…" började han mumlade, "och förgifta dig, då överlever du… jag kan bita dig utan att förgifta dig… då kan jag inte garantera att jag kan sluta," sa han och log, pressade munnen mot mannens öra.

"Gift betyder…" började mannen men verkade oförmögen att tala.

"Att du blir som mig, odödlig, oövervinnelig, osårbar, _onormal," _mumlade han.

"Det sista tror jag inte är något att oroa sig för," muttrade mannen och bet i hans nacke. Åh, vad han önskade att han kunde återgälda gesten!

"Du kommer att bli ett monster, inte äta inte sova… inte _andas_…"

"Du bestämmer," mumlade mannen och han kände läppar mot sitt nyckelben. Han sköt ifrån sig mannen – han var bara tvungen att få se sitt offer igen. Mannen stirrade på honom med mörk blick och lät den vandra över hela hans bröstkorg. Han gjorde samma sak med mannen han hade framför sig. Han la handen på hans hals och hittade pulsen strax under käken, vilt bultandes. Han lutade sig fram för att få känna den mot sina läppar.

"Jag älskar dig…" mumlade mannen.

"Jag kan inte vara älskad," svarade han och lät tungan glida ut med mannens käke. Han letade in händerna under mannens krage. Lätt delade han på klädnaden så den föll över mannens axlar och bildade en pöl vid mannens fötter. Mannen stirrade på honom med vidöppna ögon och tog hans ansikte i förvånansvärt hårda händer.

"Du är stark,"

"Jag sa ju det," höll han med. Med en omänskligt snabb rörelse så hade han lagt en hand bakom mannens rygg och lyft upp honom. Sen la han mannen varsamt på set kalla stengolvet. Han satte sig hastigt gränsle över mannens lår. Han kände mannen pressas mot sig själv. Han visste inte ens om vampyrer hade den förmågan kvar.

"Dricker jag för mycket så är du död innan kvällen är slut, du kan inte fly längre och det kommer att göra ont," varnade han snabbt. Mannen rätade på sig för att kyssa honom. Han höll snabbt mannens händer i ett järngrepp mot golvet.

"Och _jag _bestämmer," sa han och kysste mannen krävande. Han slet sig loss igen när den andra mannen började besvara den.

"Men _om _du fick önska… vart vill du bli biten," mannen log slugt. Han skakade på huvudet.

"Åh nej, så kul ska vi inte ha," flinade han. Mannens leende falnade inte.

"Vart du vill… måste det bara vara på ett ställe?" Frågade mannen och mötte hans blick. I speglingen i mannens ögon såg han hur sina egna ögon antog färgen av silver igen. Åh ja, det här tyckte han om. Han undrade om blodet skulle vara godast om han drack det direkt ur kroppen eller om det skulle vara godare om han lät det rinna ut. Han gillade hur det senare lät. Han tyckte nacken lät som ett perfekt ställe för blodet att flyta. Han lät tungan glida över nyckelbenet på mannen innan han fortsatte uppåt. Han undvek en tjockare blodåder för att inte ta död på honom direkt och gjorde ett litet hål med en tand. Han hade träffat bra för blodet började sakta droppa ut ur såret och mannen stönade. Den metalliska lukten hängde snart tillräckligt tydligt i luften för att han skulle kunna uppfatta den. Han log och väntade någon sekund till innan han slickade upp blodet. Det smakade godare än något han någonsin ätit, druckit eller ens hört talas om. Han tvingade sig själv att inte suga på själva såret. Men han fick en obehaglig kramp i munnen och ville inget hällre än att bara slita upp mannen som så villigt gett sig till honom.

"Mh… mer…!" Mumlade mannen lågt och vred sig under honom. Han kunde inte förstå hur mannen kunde njuta av det här, men _han_ gjorde det då så gärna. Nu då? Han fångade upp en droppe blod på fingret och stoppade fingret i munnen. Sagolikt, precis som första gången. Mannen tittade på honom med intensiv blick. Han lät fingret falla ner, mötte blicken och log rått tillbaka. Mannen öppnade munnen och släppte ut en suck. De där läpparna var onekligen vackra. Han böjde sig fram och tog in underläppen i sin mun, så borrade han ett litet hål i den också. Han släppte och lutade sig tillbaka igen. Han hade gjort hålet djupare än vad han egentligen tänkt sig, för blodet fyllde snabbt upp skåran mellan mannens läppar och rann ner över hans ansikte. Han la sig ner och stödde sig på armbågarna medan han lät tungan glida över de ställen där blodet hade ritat röda vägar. Han kände vätan i grenen på mannens byxor mot sig och han flinade. Mannen rodnade.

Blodet rann ur såret i mannens läpp och in i hans mun. Han ville smaka på det där blodet igen. Var tvungen att få känna smaken i sin mun igen. Han täckte mannens mun med sin egen och pressade isär mannens läppar med sin tunga. Blodet blandade sig med saliv och han smekte mannens tunga med sin egen. Det ringde i hans öron av alla känslor. Han hade aldrig varit med om något mer överväldigande. För första gången så lossade han sig _försiktigt _ifrån mannens mun. Bettet han tidigare gjort i mannens hals blödde nu kraftigare. Mannen hade sett hans blick.

"Jag är inte ömtålig Draco," sa mannen lugnt.

"Självklart inte, Harry," svarade han och la läpparna mot Gryffindorarens hals.

När Hermione och Ron kom till platsen så låg han böjd över Potter. Han hade inte rätat på sig omedelbart, men när han gjort det hade blodet runnit från hans mungipor.

* * *

Han krockade alltså i Harry, och när han bad om ursäkt tyckte Harry det var konstigt och följde efter. Så det var inte riktigt inbillning, det som Draco hörde... Och Draco kunde inte motstå Harry pga. hur han luktade, medan Harry inte kunde motstå Draco pga. att han tyckte om Harry.

Hopsi, den här böev inte alls som jag hade tänk mig. Det var inte tänkt att det skulle bli en M och definitvit inte att den skulle sluta såhär, men fingrarna tog liksom kontroll och tryckte på tangenterna själva... XD  
Men jag ville så gärna skriva något om vampyrer och det har jag gjort nu, eller hur? :D  
Och i ärlighetens namn vet jag inte ens själv om jag vill att Harry ska överleva eller inte. Eller om han blev en vampyr... Men det antar jag att nu får bestämma själva... :D

Så, även om ficen är slut redan här och det knappast är en av mina bästa ficar så blir jag inte arg på er om jag får en review, så ta och skriv en nu! :D


End file.
